


To the Moon and Back

by starchitect



Series: Beyond Amnesia [4]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, GUESS I GOTTA DO EVERYTHING MYSELF HUH......, Happy, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all my uwus to them, there's been zero yewnolia content since April wth, these two deserve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: Magnolia was never a morning person. Yew wakes up alone and resolves to find out why.
Relationships: Magnolia Arch/Yew Geneolgia
Series: Beyond Amnesia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222136
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> aight y'all I've seen some desert fandoms but this is just sad
> 
> WHERE DID ALL THE CONTENT GO....... I NEED ANSWERS
> 
> and since everybody just forgot that Yew and Magnolia invented love I guess I better remind y'all
> 
> enjoy :V

It’s early in the morning when Yew wakes up and finds himself alone. The bed is cold without Magnolia, but the cool breeze coming from outside is even colder, and he shivers. When he rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around, the door to the balcony is open, allowing faint streaks of the sunrise to leak in. He frowns.

Magnolia was never a morning person. Why is she up so early?

Quietly, Yew slips out of bed. He doesn’t even bother shrugging into a jacket before stepping out onto the balcony, and that’s when he notices that Magnolia is crying. She’s leaning on the railing with one hand over her eyes as she sniffles quietly, her shoulders shaking.

“Magnolia, are you okay?” the brunet whispers, resting a hand on her back. “What’s wrong?”

At this, his wife turns, a relieved smile crossing her face when she sees him. She hugs him tightly and cries into his shoulder. Yew traces circles into her back comfortingly.

After a few minutes, Magnolia pulls away, drying her tears and sniffling. Yew brushes her hair behind her ear.

“What happened?” he asks, eyebrows knitted with worry. “A nightmare?”

She shakes her head.  _ “Bien sûr que non, mon chéri,” _ she answers, looking up at him. “These are happy tears.  _ Je suis heureux.” _

Yew blinks in confusion. “What is it?”

Magnolia smiles, ruby eyes sparkling.

“I’m… You’re…”

She cries again, the tears falling harder than before. She brings her hands up to frame Yew’s face.

“Oh, Yew… We did it,” she whispers. “It finally worked.”

“Did what?” Yew echoes. Suddenly, he gasps, eyes widening in realization.

“Wait, you don’t mean…”

Magnolia nods, her smile brighter than the rising sun.

“Mmhm.  _ Oui.” _

She brings Yew’s hands to rest on her hips while she leans in for a loving kiss. Yew smiles into the kiss, pulling his wife closer. A breeze dances around them, teasing their hair.

When they separate, there are tears in Yew’s eyes. Magnolia takes his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“You’re going to be a father, Yew.  _ Enfin.” _

Yew doesn’t stop the tears from falling. He pulls Magnolia into a more passionate kiss, one hand around her back while the other rests on her hip. She caps her hands on his chest, feeling his pounding heart. The sun inches out from behind the horizon, bathing them in warmth, and Yew has never felt so filled with happiness and relief and pure  _ love. _ He loves Magnolia  _ so much, _ he could never ask for anything else.

Finally, they pull away for air. Yew combs his fingers through Magnolia’s hair while she rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Neither of them can stop smiling.

“That’s...amazing,” he chokes through his tears. “Really, truly, amazing. I love you so much, Magnolia.”

Magnolia hums, leaning into his touch.

_ “Je t’aime aussi,  _ Yew.  _ À la lune et retour.” _

She brushes the tears from his eyes softly. Yew brings her in for another kiss, and nothing could ever be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> tsk tsk
> 
> I'm the only person providing Yewnolia content now
> 
> what a shame


End file.
